The game of basketball has not fundamentally changed since its invention by Dr. James Naismith in 1891. Although the peach basket basketball goals of Dr. Naismith's day have given way to basketball goals incorporating engineered breakaway rims and materials engineered backboards, the objective of the game has remained fundamentally the same. Points are still awarded for shooting a basketball through the basketball goal or hoop.
It is axiomatic that a player using proper basketball shooting technique will successfully shoot a basketball through the basketball goal more frequently than will a player using inferior or poor technique. It is common knowledge that a basketball approaching the basket at a low or flat trajectory is less likely to successfully pass through the hoop than does a basketball approaching the basketball goal at a higher or more lofted trajectory. Thus, one component of proper basketball shooting technique is the ability to impart a properly lofted trajectory on the thrown basketball.
Several attempts have been made to develop a basketball training device which, through repetitive use, will assist a player in developing the muscle memory required to impart the desirable lofted trajectory on his or her basketball shots. Such devices include a second hoop positioned between the shooter and the basketball goal hoop, in an attempt to break the shot down into component parts. However, this device suffers from the drawback of redirecting the player's attention away from the goal, reinforcing bad form insofar as the player is trained to look elsewhere from where he is shooting.
Another basketball training device comprises a circular or elliptical member that is mounted to or above the basketball goal. The plane including the circular or elliptical member forms an acute angle with respect to the plane including the basketball goal. The object this device is to shoot the basketball such that it passes first through the acutely angled circular or elliptical member, and then through the horizontally oriented basketball goal. The acutely angled circular or elliptical member is positioned along the shooter's desired trajectory. Through repetitive use, such a basketball training device will assist a basketball shooter in developing the muscle memory required to impart the desirable lofted trajectory on his or her basketball shots. However, these kinds of devices possess the disadvantages that they must be positioned directly between the shooter and the basketball goal during use, so it must be repositioned each time the shooter wishes to change positions on the basketball court from which he or she is practicing.
Another basketball training device involves the use of a barrier over which a basketball shot must be lofted in order to pass through the basketball goal. Devices of this type typically include circular or a semi-circular member connectible to a backboard and having a radial dimension larger than the basketball goal. The plane including the semi-circular member is typically parallel to the plane including the basketball goal. While helpful, these types of devices inherently include the backboard, and thus encourage shots that bank the basketball off the backboard and into the goal. Also, the efficacy of such training devices is limited to players positioned more or less directly in front of the backboard. Still further, such devices require a backboard already present, such as in a gym or at a park.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved basketball shot training device that may be used in more universal locations and that is not limited to the requirement of a backboard. The present novel technology addresses this need.